Hybrids and Special Dragons
Special Dragons usually have abilities or abnormalities that sets them apart from other members of their tribe. Some instances include animus dragons and those who have resistance or immunity to fire and extreme heat.' Hybrids' are dragons born from parents that are from different tribes. Tribes MudWings *If a MudWing is hatched from a blood red egg, they will be immune to fire. *An animus-cursed MudWing egg, the hatched dragonet of which had no claws and no teeth, was displayed in Burn's stronghold. SandWings *There are two known hybrids among the tribe: Sunny, who is half NightWing, and a dead, stuffed dragon who is half IceWing, also in Burn's stronghold. *The SandWings once had an animus dragon known as Jerboa, who may have been the one to create the SandWing treasures, (Spoilers in this next sentence for book 9) and in Talons of Power we see a female sandwing highly suspectable of being an animus. SeaWings *SeaWings can be born as Animus Dragons, which normally hail from the royal family. Examples are Anemone, Orca, Fathom, Albatross, and Turtle. SkyWings *If a dragon hatched with too much fire, they will have "firescales", which makes their scales constantly burn and makes the dragon melt and burn anything that they touch. These dragonets are usually killed by being thrown off the peak of a mountain, but at least one is known to have survived. Controversially, some SkyWing dragonets can be born with no fire at all. In the case of Peril and her brother, who shared an egg, Peril sucked the fire out of her brother, leaving her with too much fire and her brother with too little. *SkyWings also had animus dragons, but they probably don't have them anymore, since they killed the animus dragon as soon as they knew the dragon had powers. RainWings * There was a RainWing named Chameleon who couldn't sleep for more than one hour at a time, and couldn't change color. It was said by Jambu and Bullfrog that he stayed a bright green color. He had no special powers, until he discovered Darkstalker's Talisman. * Tamarin is a blind RainWing that helped Glory become queen and is the only dragon born blind known in the series. Dragons are rarely born blind. IceWings *An IceWing/SandWing hybrid resides, dead and stuffed, in Burn's collection. *Darkstalker and his sister Whiteout are part IceWing and part NightWing. Darkstalker is also an animus, with mind reading and prophetic powers. *In the past, the IceWing tribe was known to have numerous Animus Dragons, which would be bred into the royal family. IceWing animus dragons, unlike those of other tribes, would enchant only one item in their lifetime, their "gift". The only known exception to this rule is Queen Diamond, who enchanted her second item out of spite. This tradition stopped when the last IceWing animus Prince Arctic ran off with Foeslayer. NightWings *The telepathic and precognitive powers come from being hatched under the light of the full moons, one full moon grants one of the powers, two full moons grant both, and three full moons make the first two powers stronger. *If a NightWing is born under at least one full moon, their egg will turn silver before they are born. A silver teardrop in the corner of a NightWing's eye shows that they have mind reading powers. *Stonemover, a NightWing animus, created the tunnels between the Night Kingdom and the Rainforest Kingdom, and the Rainforest Kingdom to the Kingdom of Sand. *Darkstalker, another NightWing animus, created the three dreamvisitors. He has powerful mind reading, and can see every possible future. His lover Clearsight also has prophetic powers. He and his sister, Whiteout, are the dragonets of an IceWing animus, Prince Arctic. *Whiteout has no NightWing powers, however, according to Darkstalker, Whiteout 'thinks weird.' She has her own way of seeing the world that most other dragons don't seem to understand. *Thoughtful, similar to Whiteout, is not known to have any NightWing powers but has the same weird way of thinking like Whiteout does. *Sunny is also a hybrid and is half SandWing. *Moonwatcher, a dragonet in the second series, has the power to see into the future and receive prophecies, as well as read minds. This is because she was hatched under two full moons. *Fatespeaker is believed by Darkstalker to have faint psychic powers. *Starflight would've had extremely strong telepathic and precognitive powers if he had been hatched under the three moons, but since he hatched under the mountain, so he has no NightWing abilities. He is the only dragon in the series that is blind but not from birth, as a result from the NightWing volcano exploding. Notable Special Dragons Animus: *Albatross *Anemone *Darkstalker *Queen Diamond *Fathom *Orca *Stonemover *Turtle *Frostbite *Jerboa Hybrids: *Sunny *Darkstalker *The dragon displayed in Burn's stronghold *Whiteout Special Abilities: *Clay (Fire Immunity) *Peril (Fire Scales) *Moonwatcher (Mind reading and foresight) *Darkstalker (Animus, hybrid, mind reading and foresight) *Clearsight (Foresight) *Fatespeaker (a weak prophetic ability) Trivia * Hybrid dragons can have dragonets, (as confirmed in a video chat with Tui) much like hybrids of different breeds of dogs can have puppies, but a hybrid of two different species such as a liger or mule are normally sterile. Darkstalker-0.png|Darkstalker, an IceWing/NightWing hybrid TryotSunny(2).jpg|Princess Sunny, a SandWing/NightWing hybrid Orca headshot.png|Princess Orca, a deceased SeaWing animus PerilHead.jpg|Peril IMG 20160806 211358.jpg IMG 20160806 190750.jpg IMG 20160716 144339.jpg IMG 20160716 144014.jpg Frame 00003.jpg Frame 00005.jpg IMG 20160722 142054.jpg Frame 00006.jpg IMG 20160716 143644.jpg Frame 00004.jpg IMG 20160806 190905.jpg A Rain/Nightwing.png|What one of Glorybringer's dragonet so might look like. Galaxyseeker.jpg|A SeaWing/NightWing hybrid request: by Crevasse the IceWing Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:All Tribe History Category:Hybrids Category:TDP Characters Category:BN Characters Category:EP Characters